00umbridge zgłoś się!
by ishipthorsterdealwithit
Summary: Wszyscy myślimy, że znamy Dolores Umbridge, ale ona nigdy nie była tym, za kogo się podaje


Teraz Harry Potter, indżoj!

 **00umbridge zgłoś się**

Osoby dramatu:

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Umbridge: Jestem taka śliczna

Trochę nostalgiczna

(wcale nie psychiczna!)

Moje metody edukacyjne

Wykluczają zachowania koedukacyjne.

To wszystko dla dobra młodzieży.

Umrze, kto mi nie wierzy!

Małżeństwo, przyjaźnie, związki

To sprawi, że trafisz na Powązki.

Ja się tylko o nich troszczę!

I prawa do Hogwartu sobie roszczę...

Bo któż byłby lepszym dyrektorem

I jednocześnie dyktatorem?

Moja historia jest z tego znana,

Że jeszcze nie całkiem opowiedziana.

Bo widzisz, Czytelniku drogi,

Zanim wyciągniesz nogi,

Posłuchaj dziejów mojego życia

I łaskawie powstrzymaj się od wycia.

Tak, wiem, historia tragiczna,

Głęboko filozoficzna.

Trudno na niej powstrzymać łzy,

Lecz jak zapłaczesz, pogryzą cię moje psy.

Zaczniemy od dnia moich narodzin

\- trwały bite pięć godzin.

Nic dziwnego, ale byłam przepiękna

Nawet ma matka zerkać się lęka

Mój ojciec zakochał się we mnie od razu

(sio mi z tymi skojarzeniami, mugolu!)

A ja wiedziałam, że nie będę miała żadnych zakazów.

Pierwsze lata mego życia przebiegły jak w bajce -

Przy miłej książce i mojej fajce.

Gdy Hogwart w końcu zobaczyłam,

Że będzie mój, pewna byłam.

Przez siedem lat knułam w samotności,

Jak ludziom odpłacić za nieprzyjemności,

Następne kilka lat w mojej karierze,

Przeminęło w dobrej wierze.

Bo widzisz, trudniłam się zabójstwami.

Rzucałam w ludzi Avadami i krzesłami.

Nikt mnie o nic nie podejrzewa,

Gdy zmysłowy róż na siebie wdziewam.

Pracowałam dla wielu, pod wieloma nazwami,

Kiedy byłam z ludźmi, myśleli, że są sami.

Ten okres życia bardzo lubiłam,

Ale w końcu nawet szefa zabiłam.

I cóż począć? Tak myślę, zostałam bez pracy...

I co? Mam iść na ulicę? Tam gdzie żebracy?

Kto będzie chciał byłego mordercę?

Wiem! W szkole sprawię się wielce!

Ale nie przyjęli mnie – byłam za młoda

Głupi Dumbledore-Gandalf-Yoda

Więc zatrudniłam się w ministerstwie

Młoda, z dowodem i obywatelstwem,

Przyjęli od razu, a ja szpiegowałam.

Oczywiście nikomu nie powiedziałam.

Wiesz, zabójcy przyzwyczajenia

Są trudne do zwalczenia.

Minęły dni, miesiące i lata

Spotkałam Knota i ambasadora brata

Korneliusz od razu wiedział kim jestem

\- pracował ze mną nad którymś testem

Co za spotkanie! Po takim czasie!

Od razu złapał mnie w pasie

I tańczyliśmy do rana

Pomyślałam ,,chyba kocham tego pana''

Jako, że znał moje możliwości,

Dawał mi prace pasujące do mojej dawnej osobowości.

W końcu, w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym, spełnił moje marzenie,

Którym było w szkole uczenie.

Miałam szpiegować uczniów Dumbledore'a,

Podobno ten staruch, ta zmora

Chce przejąć miejsce Knota...

Co za głupota!

Nigdy sobie nie poradzi!

A Knot nigdy mnie nie zdradzi!

Owinęłam Severusa wokół małego palca,

Teraz mam w ręku eliksiry tego padalca.

Veritaserum wlewam w podejrzanych,

Trochę do herbaty, trochę do kawy...

Cieszył mnie każdy dzień nauczania,

Każde spojrzenie, wstawiona bania,

Prawie zapomniałam, po co tam jestem,

Aż Knot mi przypomniał pewnym gestem.

Wysłał mi, bowiem list zaszyfrowany

(wyglądał jakby był od mamy)

Napisał, że Potter knuje swój spisek,

Że widać po tym, jak je zupę z misek.

Przyznaję, przeoczyłam ten szczegół,

Ale przecież Potter zawsze siedzi z brzegu-

I wtedy coś mi w głowoe zakiełkowało -

Bo powie mi ktoś jak to się stało?

Skąd Korneliusz to wie, mianowicie?

I od razu wam powiem, dobrze myślicie.

Odkryłam ten sekret

I od razu wydałam nowy dekret.

Nie pozwolę, by Knot porozumiewał się z innymi informatorem!

Sprawdzałam więc listy i kominki w szkole

Wiedziałam, że to musi być ktoś blisko Pottera

Ktoś, kto widzi jak chłopak zupę zżera.

Najpierw herbaty napił się Ronald.

Odpadł. Nie wiedział nawet, co to McDonald.

Za to następnym razem mi się poszczęściło,

Ta dziewczyna, Granger, czy jak jej tam było,

Wypiła espresso z dodatkiem specjalnym

I przesłuchanie miało wynik tryumfalny.

Knot używał tej szlamy,

Prawie, jak autoreklamy!

Okej, przyznaję, nie wiem co to,

Nie chodziłam na mugoloznawstwo – po co się przejmować taką głupotą?

Wysłałam więc list do Korneliusza,

Że wcale mnie to nie rusza,

Ale wobec tej ohydnej zdrady,

Nasz sojusz zostaje zerwany.

Że zostawiam go z innymi szpiegami,

A sama uciekam z centaurami.

I tak kończymy tę opowieść,

Jak chcesz komuś coś powiedzieć, nie masz jak dowieść,

Ale jak mówiłam, stare zwyczaje,

Więc AVADA KEDAVRA!

(do sb) to się już rutyną staje

 **THE END**


End file.
